realitytv_23fandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Kardashian
'Robert George Kardashian '(born February 22, 1944 - died September 30, 2003) was an American attorney and businessman. He gained national recognition as O. J. Simpson's friend and defense attorney during Simpson's 1995 murder trial. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California. He had a sister and brother, Barbara and Tom Kardashian. His great-grandparents, Saghatel ("Sam") and Harom Kardaschoff, were ethnic Armenian Spiritual Christian Prygun immigrants from Karakale (now: Merkezkarakale), Kars Oblast of the Russian Empire (now Kars Province in Turkey). The family, known at the time by the surname Kardaschoff, in Russian style, made their way from their home village of Karakale probably to Bremerhaven, Germany, a popular emigration port. From there, they travelled to a new life in America. Their son Tatos anglicized his name to Tom, started a business in garbage collection in Los Angeles, and married another Kars-Karakale immigrant, Hamas Shakarian. Growing up in the Baldwin Hills area of Los Angeles, Kardashian attended Susan Miller Dorsey High School and the University of Southern California, from which he graduated in 1966 with a B.S. degree in business administration. He earned a J.D. degree from the University of San Diego School of Law and practiced for about a decade; after that, he went into business. Career In 1973, Kardashian was one of the co-founders of the trade publication Radio & Records, which he and his partners sold for a large profit in 1979. Kardashian also pioneered the idea of playing music between movies in theaters. He subsequently parlayed the concept into a business, starting a company called Movie Tunes. He served as President and CEO of the firm and later invested in Juice Inc., a frozen yoghurt company, and in a music video business called Concert Cinema. O.J. Simpson Case Kardashian and Simpson first met in the early 1970s and became close friends. Following the June 12, 1994, murder of Nicole Brown Simpson and Ronald Goldman, Simpson stayed in Kardashian's house to avoid the media. Kardashian was the man seen carrying Simpson's garment bag the day that Simpson flew back from Chicago. Prosecutors speculated that the bag may have contained Simpson's bloody clothes or the murder weapon. When Simpson failed to turn himself in at 11am on June 17, 1994, Kardashian read a letter by Simpson to the assembled media. This letter was interpreted by many as a suicide note. Simpson was charged with the murders and subsequently acquitted of all criminal charges in a controversial criminal trial. Kardashian had let his license to practice law become inactive before the Simpson case but reactivated it to aid in Simpson's defense as a volunteer assistant on his legal team, alongside Simpson's main defense attorneys, Robert Shapiro and Johnnie Cochran. As one of Simpson's lawyers and a member of the defense "Dream Team", Kardashian could not be compelled or subpoenaed to testify against Simpson in the case, which included Simpson's part history and behaviour with his ex-wife Nicole, and as to the contents of Simpson's garment bag. He sat by Simpson throughout the trial. Kardashian visited Simpson in jail regularly. According to an interview with the Los Angeles Times, Kardashian said, "I've never been in a jail before. It's extremely depressing. It makes me sick every time I go down there. We can't have any physical contact. I want to hug him, I want to show him that I care. It's very difficult." The New York Times reported that "Mr. Kardashian said in a 1996 ABC interview that he questioned Mr. Simpson's innocence: "I have doubts. The blood evidence is the biggest thorn in my side; that causes me the greatest problems. So I struggle with the blood evidence." Kardashian was portrayed by David Schwimmer in the 2016 FX mini-series American Crime Story: The People v. O. J. Simpson. Personal Life Marriages and Children Robert Kardashian dated Priscilla Presley from 1975 to 1976. He had four children with his first wife, Kris Kardashian (nee Houghton, subsequently Jenner): Kourtney Mary Kardashian (born April 18, 1979), Kimberly "Kim" Noel Kardashian (born October 21, 1980), Khloe Alexandra Kardashian (born June 27, 1984) and Robert "Rob" Arthur Kardashian (born March 17, 1987). The couple separated and divorced in 1991. Shortly after separating from his first wife in 1991, Kardashian became engaged to Denice Shakarian Halicki, widow of movie producer H.B. Halicki. The couple never married. In 1998, Kardashian married Jan Ashley; however, the marriage ended in annulment 30 days later. Ashley later claimed frequent upset and turmoil related to Kardashian's ex-wife Kris and their children "were instrumental" in the demise of the relationship. After dating for three years and proposing in 2001, Kardashian married his third wife, Ellen Pierson (nee Markowitz), six weeks prior to his death. Death Kardashian was diagnosed with esophageal cancer in July 2003. He died less than eight weeks later, age 59, on September 30, 2003, and was buried at Inglewood Park Cemetary in Inglewood, California.. Family Siblings *Barbara Kardashian (Sister) *Tom Kardashian (Brother) Wifes and Partners *Priscilla Presley (Ex-Girlfriend; 1975-1976) *Kris Jenner (Ex-Wife; 1978-1991) *Denise Halicki (Ex-Fiance; 1991-1994) *Jan Ashley (Ex-Wife; 1998-1998) *Ellen Pierson (Widowed Wife; 2003-2003) Children *Kourtney Mary Kardashian (Daughter; born April 18, 1979) - with Kris Jenner *Kimberly "Kim" Noel Kardashian (Daughter; born October 21, 1980) - with Kris Jenner *Khloe Alexandra Kardashian (Daughter; born June 27, 1984) - with Kris Jenner *Robert "Rob" Arthur Kardashian (Son; born March 17, 1987) - with Kris Jenner Grandchildren *Mason Dash Disick (Grandson; born December 14, 2009) - from Kourtney Kardashian *Penelope Scotland Disick (Granddaughter; born July 8, 2012) - from Kourtney Kardashian *North West (Granddaughter; born June 15, 2013) - from Kim Kardashian *Reign Aston Disick (Grandson; born December 14, 2014) - from Kourtney Kardashian *Saint West (Grandson; born December 5, 2015) - from Kim Kardashian *Dream Renee Kardashian (Granddaughter; born November 10, 2016) - from Rob Kardashian *Chicago West (Granddaughter; born January 15, 2018) - from Kim Kardashian *True Thompson (Granddaughter; born April 12, 2018) - from Khloe Kardashian